O fruto do doce amor
by AoshiNinfomaniaco
Summary: este é o meu segundo fic..o 1º de hellsing...
1. Default Chapter

Meu segundo fic...  
  
Hellsing...só lembrando Hellsing não me pertence...portanto os fatos contidos nesta história não condizem com a realidade. Ah....e também o conto do Drácula não me pertence..por isso eu não necessariamente preciso usar a ordem cronológica ou mesmo fatos e pessoas contidas na obra... isso me dá liberdade para montar a história a meu modo...  
  
Esta história começa antes do inicio da saga.  
  
O fruto do doce amor entre um anjo inocente e um dos mestres do inferno  
  
Em um dia qualquer do século XVII...  
  
Drácula, o rei dos Vampiros e um dos grandes mestres do Inferno, caminha por mais uma longa noite de inverno da Transilvânia , em busca de sangue que lhe serve de alimento.  
  
Como num estalar de dedos converte seu corpo em uma sombra que logo uiva denunciando sua atual forma de um cão, um cão negro como as trevas da noite pela qual ele caminha, cão este que sabe ser dócil para atrair a vítima e num momento oportuno ele ataca com fúria nunca antes vista em nenhuma espécie catalogada por Darwin até então.  
  
Sob a luz da lua, o cão dá seu ultimo uivo, levante-se e começa novamente a andar por sobre suas pernas. Encontra caminhando sozinha por uma noite a mais linda dama em que seu olhar maligno jamais pousara antes.  
  
- Olá... o que uma dama tão linda quanto a senhora esta a fazer sozinha numa noite escura como esta? Não sabeis que hoje os tempos estão difíceis, pode haver pessoas perigosas somente à espera de uma dama desprotegida caminhando à noite por meio destas sombras...  
  
- Me desculpe senhor, mas sou ainda uma senhorita e não temo que alguém tente me roubar por que (não lembro qual "porque" se encaixa nessa frase portanto desculpe-me se coloquei o errado!) sou pobre e não tenho o que roubem de mim... e estou voltando para casa do meu pai que não pode me buscar na estação de trem. Disse ele o interrompendo.  
  
- Aceitaria minha companhia até a casa de seu pai? Já que é nova por essa região pode se perder e se algum ladrão ou malfeitor a quiser fazer algum mal... bem não sou forte para defendê-la, mas meu rosto é conhecido por essa região e acredito que comigo dificilmente tentaram algo...  
  
- Não necessito de tua ajuda porque ainda me lembro o caminho da casa de me pai, mas a companhia é bem vinda já que é muito ruim andar sozinha sem ter alguém com quem conversar...  
  
- Ótimo... vamos então...  
  
E com um gesto semelhante a de um mordomo ao abrir uma porta a alguém muito importante, ele lhe cedeu caminho para que a caminhada pudesse ser prosseguida.  
  
Além de ser o Rei dos Vampiros, Drácula, era um lorde da nobreza européia, portanto era muito culto e possuía um charme e um forte galanteio capaz de seduzir qualquer mulher, já que o sangue que lhe era preferido era o feminino por ser mais doce e puro, livre do álcool.  
  
No meio do caminho entra onde a encontrou e a casa de seu pai Conde Drácula se sentiu impossibilitado de mordê-la. Ele estranhou o caminho pelo qual andavam, já lhe era conhecido aquele caminho cheio de pedras e com muitas curvas, mas não lembrava para onde este caminho levava. Ao longe no fim de mais uma das muitas curvas pela qual caminhavam eles avistou uma cruz que sinalizava a proximidade de uma igreja. Lembrou-se que já foi levado para aquela mesma igreja onde tentaram, em vão, livrá-lo de sua maldição sem matá-lo, não sabiam que sua maldição era eterna e morreram todos por sua ignorância já que na verdade Drácula não transforma todos que são mordidos em guardiões da noite, Vampiros, mas são poucos os escolhidos para "honra". Ela ao ver a igreja gritou toda feliz:  
  
- É ali que meu pai mora!  
  
- Seu pai é um padre? - fala o vampiro tentando disfarças o susto e o ódio que sentia pelas coisas cristãs.  
  
- Sim! - respondeu ela com um sorriso, não conhecia a verdadeira face de seu acompanhante - Ele se casou com minha mãe, um ano depois eu nasci e ela morreu no meu parto. Ele ficou muito triste, mas encontrou em Deus forças para viver já que a amava muito. Então se tornou padre! - terminou com novo sorriso.  
  
- Me perdoe! Mas preciso me retirar, não sei o que seu pai vai pensar em ver você acompanhada de um estranho, apenas peço para poder te ver mais uma vez apenas!  
  
- Combinado! - sorriu e correu sob vigilância do homem mais temido do mundo dos vivos ou mortos.  
  
- ESPERE! Posso ao menos saber seu nome? - gritou Drácula.  
  
- Gabriela...E o seu?- respondeu e continuou a correr.  
  
- Drácula.  
  
- Gabriela... - murmurou - Tão bela e com um nome maldito desses. (Gabriela significa "presença de Deus"). E fui em busca de seu alimento. Torcendo para que o dia de seu novo encontro com ela logo acontecesse, já que ao contrário dele, ela não era eterna...Ainda!  
  
Continua... 


	2. O fruto do doce amor cap2

Bem...este é o capitulo 2... Espero que gostem...  
  
Hellsing...  
  
O fruto do doce amor entre um anjo inocente e um dos mestres do inferno.  
  
Foi um dia longo, tanto pra ele como pra ela.  
  
Ele em seu caixão, como em todos os dias de sono tendo os mais terríveis pesadelos, pela primeira vez sonhou um sonho, não que seja um dos mais "bonitinhos" ou "cute-cute" mas não foi um pesadelo, sonhou: "Caminhava na mesma noite como a vez que ele a viu pela primeira vez, mas se sentia diferente, diferentemente daquela noite ele a beijou um beijo longo a apaixonado, sua mãos correram para as costas dela e os beijos passaram da boca para o rosto e foram descendo até que ela se mostrou também uma vampira e o mordeu, fazendo o sentir a dor que ele já fez tantos outros sentir".  
  
Ela trabalhou no jardim, cozinhou, enfim fez todos os trabalhos domésticos comuns de uma moça desta época. Sem parar de pensar um só segundo no homem que se diz nobre e que conheceu na noite anterior. Ela se sentiu diferente naquele dia era uma coisa que jamais sentiu antes.  
  
(não sei bem como tratar o dia dos dois... Então vamos para o inicio de mais uma noite)  
  
O sineiro da Igreja onde Gabriela morava tocou, sinalizando 6h, sinalizando o inicio de mais uma noite.  
  
Gabriela caminha sozinha pela noite novamente, saiu para buscar vinho para a missa de domingo, já que o da igreja tinha acabo, e ela deixou isso para tal hora como desculpa para tentar encontrar o conde que povoou seus pensamentos desde a noite anterior e por todo dia. E seu desejo foi realizado.  
  
No caminho de volta ela foi novamente surpreendida por um homem de preto que dizia palavras suaves ao seu ouvido.  
  
- Uma dama não deve andar sozinha a noite, não acha?  
  
- Não se preocupe. Tenho quem me defenda.  
  
- Será que conheço tal pessoa?  
  
- Talvez, seu rosto é muito conhecido por essa região...  
  
- Devo-lhe confessar. Senti algo estranho por todo o dia de hoje. Não consegui para de pensar em você.  
  
- Faço minhas, tuas palavras! O caminho entre onde eles estavam e a igreja era um percurso rápido, mais ou menos uns 10 min, mas foram necessários 30 min para fazer metade do caminho.  
  
Conversaram... e quando finalmente chegaram a igreja, um longo momento de silencio. Drácula não sabia o que fazer. Um grande dilema em sua mente. Deveria mordê-la e saciar sua fome, mas não sabia se deveria afinal ele a amava, não conde Drácula amar?! É loucura, não pode ser, mas....  
  
O silencio foi quebrado quando ela disse: "Tchau!" próximo ao seu ouvido no mesmo instante em que beijava seu rosto.  
  
Conde Drácula sentiu-se corar. E antes que ela pudesse se afastar dele, puxou-a e a beijou.  
  
Continua... 


	3. O fruto do doce amor cap3

Capitulo 3... sei lá...espero que estejam gostando (as 4 pessoas que lêem)  
  
Conde Drácula sentiu-se corar. E antes que ela pudesse se afastar dele, puxou-a e a beijou.  
  
Um beijo com um sabor diferente, pela primeira vez, o sabor do beijo de um vampiro tinha um sabor diferente do sabor de sangue. Tinha um sabor puro, sabor de paixão, amor, um sabor inesquecível, um sabor que palavras humanas não são capazes de descrever.  
  
Ela sentiu seu corpo tremer. Sentiu um nó na garganta a primeiro momento, mas logo começou a sentir o sabor inexplicável do beijou, os poucos segundos do beijo durou em suas fantasias séculos, milênios, o tempo do mais belo sonho, mas como num sonho, foi interrompido na parte que você menos queria que fosse interrompida.  
  
O badalar do sino da igreja marcava meia-noite e ela teve que entrar com temor de que seu pai a proibisse de sair no dia, ou melhor noite, seguinte. Correu, sem olhar pra trás, por medo de não conseguir dar um passo para longe do homem que lhe roubou seu primeiro beijo.  
  
Agora, após o beijo, não há mais o que fazer agora eles querem se ver todos os dias, todas as noites, todos os momentos.  
  
Como era impossível de se evitar, se amaram como os deuses do Olímpo. E assim foi por muito tempo, seu amor era um amor diferente, afinal, não é sempre que Conde Drácula se apaixona e muito menos com tanto fulgor, mas... Algo ainda o atormentava o contar ou não a sua amada a calvário que atormentava sua vida, mas ele não precisou pensar muito pois em uma noite...  
  
- Drácula, porque só podemos nos ver a noite?  
  
- Porque a pergunta?  
  
- Pelo simples fato de não podermos nos ver durante o dia.  
  
- Eu estava na duvida se devia ou não te contar isso, mas acho que devo...  
  
- Contar o que? - interrompeu Gabriela.  
  
- Minha vida é atormentada por algo terrível, é como uma doença sem cura, um castigo divino por um crime da qual me arrependo. Tenho certeza que você conhece a história da paixão de Cristo.  
  
- Sim conheço!  
  
- Então, eu sou, ou fui, Judas Iscariotes, o traidor de Cristo!  
  
- Pare de brincadeiras.  
  
- Não é brincadeira.  
  
- Pare...ñ tem graça... - foi quando ela o encarou nos olhos, e ele mostrou sua forma vampiríca para ela. Suas íris ficam vermelhas, vermelho sangue. Seus caninos crescem ficando enormes e mais grossos. Neste momento ela percebe que seu amado não mentia.  
  
- Se você quiser fugir vá. Eu não ligo.  
  
- Eu não fugirei, eu te amo! E já te disse isso. Bem... - parou de falar.  
  
- Diga!  
  
- Não acho que seja o melhor momento, mas eu tenho que te dizer. Eu estou grávida...  
  
Continua...  
  
Bem acho que este ficou meio fraquinho comparado aos outros capítulos, mas eu não sou bom em descrever cenas de amor..até pensei em colocar um Hentai descrevendo a cena de amor entre os dois mas resolvi não colocar. A história deve ter mais dois capítulos para o final..Aguardem... 


	4. O fruto do doce amor cap4

Bem...aqui esta o cap 4.  
  
Esta quase no fim...este é o penúltimo. Ninguém deve ler mesmo.. mas ta aí se alguém lê...  
  
Nove meses passam rápido.  
  
Foi uma gravidez, no geral, calma. Com a exceção de o pai ser um vampiro da realeza romena e a mãe uma doce menina, muito jovem e filha de um padre.  
  
Ela teve que "sumir do mapa" após o terceiro mês de gravidez, pois como ela ia explicar como estava grávida de um homem que ninguém conhecia, ou preferia não conhecer, afinal estava grávida de Conde Drácula o mestre dos vampiros.  
  
Ela apenas com o tempo foi entender o que era realmente ser um vampiro. A vida eterna, a força sobre-humana e só poder sair à noite. Ela não entedia o por que ele era assim, mas ela jamais o dizia.  
  
Algum dia do mês de outubro...  
  
O dia do nascimento do príncipe das trevas estava próximo...  
  
"Mortes, sangue, destruição...uma arma negra...disparando balas que matam milhões... uma espada cheia de sangue...MORTES...MORTES...E APENAS MORTES!!!!!!!"  
  
Ela acorda atordoada, encharcada de suor, e uma de suas pernas estava roxa devido a uma pancada a madeira da cama. Seu pai acordou assustado e foi ver o que acontecia com sua amada e única filha. Tentou acordá-la e depois de muito tentar ela acordou assustada e tremendo.  
  
O maldito espírito do príncipe das trevas começava a tentar destruir o doce espírito da mãe.  
  
Depois desse dia ela começou a ter dores horríveis. Drácula tentou ir a sua casa para ajudá-la, mas o pai dela proibiu isso a deixou muito triste.  
  
Com isso Drácula estava enlouquecendo pois a necessidade de sangue humano aumentara e cada vez mais deixava de ser um humano, a única coisa que o tornava algo próximo de um humano era seu amor por Gabriela.  
  
A areia do tempo, que corre através da ampulheta da Vida e da Morte, esta perto de seu final. Logo nascerá o vampiro mais poderoso. O Filho de Drácula com Gabriela, a presença viva de Deus. A badalada final deste relógio, será dada em breve e o que será da humanidade depois deste nascimento... só o destino dirá!  
  
Bem...pra quem já esta de saco cheio de esperar...já esta acabando...se alguém tiver alguma sugestão para o final me diga...e atendendo a pedidos haverá um cap OVA após o cap 5 descrevendo a cena de amor entre Drácula e sua amada Gabriela. 


End file.
